There are many situations in which a user needs to perform an operation on a computing device when the computing device is not otherwise being used. For example, an analyst may be performing an investigation into the activities of an employee. In this example, the analyst may need to extract data from the employee's computing device without the employee knowing about the investigation. Therefore, in this example, it would be helpful to the analyst to know when the employee's computing device is least likely to be in use.